scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Peacekeepers
The Peacekeepers are a military force in the Delta Quadrant, holding a territory bordering the Uncharted Territories and the Scarran Empire. Several other factions in the region recognize the authority of the Peacekeepers, including the Hynerian Empire and the Luxans. Although the Peacekeepers are primarily made up of Sebaceans, there are some from other species who have made their way into their ranks. History The Peacekeepers were originally created to act as guards for the Eidelons, who fostered peace in the regions of space around them. The Eidelons took humans from Earth around 30,000 BCE and engineered them into Sebaceans. The Peacekeepers became trusted acolytes of the Eidelons, and worked closely alongside them for thousands of cycles. They gracefully enforced the peace that had been brokered by the Eidelons. Around 10,000 BCE, the Eidelons vanished. The Peacekeepers were left behind, but struggled to maintain peace without the help of the Eidelons. Though they sought to remain true to their purpose, they could only determine one way to enforce the peace they had been created for: through military might. To become the fearsome military force they now needed to be, Peacekeepers restructured entirely. They held Peacekeeper space with an iron fist. Though they engaged in frequent military action, few had the lasting impact of the Peacekeeper/Scarran War. This war, which led to the reemergence of the Eidelons, led to a stalemate in the conflicts between the Peacekeepers and their nemeses in the Scarran Empire. The Peacekeeper forces were soon devastated by the Kkore invasion. This, alongside with the emergence of the teachings of Yemahl, opened the doors for the Peacekeeper Reformation led by Aeryn Sun. Peacekeeper Culture The Peacekeepers have a strict, militaristic culture -- even after the Peacekeeper Reformation, though some aspects of their culture were less stringent. Prior to the Reformation, all bonds of family or friendship were frowned upon. These emotional connections were considered illogical. Recreational release of bodily fluids is encouraged, although forming emotional bonds with partners in these activities is severely discouraged. Though some Peacekeepers were recruited from Sebacean colonies, most were bred through careful programs and raised on command carriers and raised in teams. Sebaceans raised in this environment find loneliness to be utterly intolerable. They are also raised to unquestioningly accept and obey any command from a higher ranking officer. Genetic purity standards were upheld before the Reformation, which were only occasionally waived -- typically for scientific personnel rather than soldiers. Very few outside of the Sebacean species ever advanced to any meaningful ranks, although Scorpius provides one notable exception to this. To maintain this standard, any Sebacean who spends significant amounts of time with an unknown species is executed or exiled after being labeled irreversibly contaminated. For recreation, Peacekeepers engage in activities that will enhance their combat prowess. Command carriers included recreation centers, including parks, for children to play in. These "playful activities" would all be carefully engineered to help them develop useful skills for careers as Peacekeeper officers. Peacekeepers do not have a specific religious creed they follow, although they did tell a legend about a deity called Djancaz-Bru -- a goddess who destroyed her worshipers simply because she could. By the time of the Peacekeeper Reformation, the teachings of Yemahl were also becoming widespread among their ranks. Hierarchy For more detail, read about Peacekeeper Ranks. The Peacekeepers are led by one Grand Chancellor, who is supported by a council called High Command. Below High Command is a myriad of officer ranks who lead units of varying sizes. Below those are elite soldiers, who may lead small squads but have mostly earned titles by their skills, abilities, and accomplishments. Soldiers and combat personnel make up the biggest number of Peacekeepers. Doctors and technicians are considered to be lower than combatants, but rank higher than civilians and scientists. Notable Units * Kernil Company * Krotash Regiment * Pleisar Regiment ** Icarion Company * Ustar Regiment Notable Peacekeepers * Aeryn Sun * Clow Zobrek * Dacon * Gilina Renaez * Larraq * Mele-on Grayza * Miklo Braca * Scorpius * Selto Durka * Tav Josbek Source Peacekeepers are derived from Farscape. For canon information, please visit the Farscape Encyclopedia Project. Peacekeepers Category:Sebaceans Category:Factions Category:Delta Quadrant Factions Category:P